


Emilie the Embarased Elephant.

by KxM



Category: Peppa Pig (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KxM/pseuds/KxM
Summary: Emilie just moved from Africa and is starting anew in England. When she attends her first playgroup gathering, she meets a confident pig named Peppa.





	Emilie the Embarased Elephant.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The human race](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+human+race).



> Idk man. I'm sorry.

Emilie heard bells ringing and loud giggling filling up the room as the other children filed in. Madame Gazelle, the teacher of the playgroup. Introduced her to the class. She had a thick French accent which reminded Emilie of her home. Her family just recently moved from Africa, the Democratic Republic of the Congo to be specific.

Emilie was already terribly anxious. What if the children didn’t like her? What if she didn’t know how to talk to them? Her thoughts were abruptly cut off when Emilie heard her name.

“Hello Emilie!” the children all called out cheerfully.  
“Hello...” Emilie curled in on herself and hid behind her trunk. She looked at the ground to avoid meeting the other kid's eyes. Madame. Gazelle noticed her discomfort and spoke up again.  
“Who would like to show Emilie where to hand her coat?” all of the children bounced up and down yelling,  
“Me! Me!” Madame Gazelle picked a pretty pig who went by the name of Peppa. She snorted at Emilie in greeting.

“We each have our own coat hooks.” she took ahold of Emilie’s hand and made her blush slightly. Luckily, Peppa was turned away while leading her to the hooks. Emilie noticed how her heart raced while holding on to Peppa’s hand. She felt nervous, but somehow Emilie knew that this feeling was different, except she wasn’t quite sure how.

“Now Emilie, what would you like to do today? Painting, clay, or building blocks?” Madame Gazelle asked. If Emilie knew any curse words, you can bets she’d have used them. What if she chose wrong? She didn’t want the kids to think she was lame!  
“Um… I don’t know.” Emilie walked over to the closest table.  
“Maybe... building blocks.” Emilie sat down at the table and heard the teacher echo the question to the other students. They all also decided to play with the building blocks as well. Emilie smiled slightly at that.

Peppa came over and sat right next to Emilie. Her heart raced once again, so she tried to focus on what Peppa was saying.  
“Emilie, Put one block on top of another. Like this.” Peppa stacked two blocks just like she instructed. The other children all showed her their way of stacking the blocks as well. They yelled over each other making Emilie feel quite anxious. Thankfully Madame Gazelle stepped in.

“You are all being very helpful, but Emilie, how would you play with the blocks?”  
“Umm, I’m not very sure. I might do it like this.” Emilie carefully stacked the blocks just like Peppa showed her except she kept stacking them until she had a 5 high tower of blocks.

“Wow!” the class said collectively. Emilie smiled noticing that Peppa was also impressed.  
Suddenly, a bell rang outside. All of the children cheered and ran to the door. Emilie didn’t know what to do. Was school over? Her mother said that she wouldn’t pick her up for a few hours and it's only been about thirty minutes so far.

Madame Gazelle walked over to Emilie and crouched down.  
“Emilie, would you like to play outside with the others?”  
“Yes please.”  
“Can someone show Emilie where we play?” Madame Gazelle called out. Peppa and the rest of the class skipped over to where the two were standing.  
“Yes Madame Gazelle,” Peppa said. She then once again grabbed Emilie’s hand making her stomach roll. She hoped that she didn’t throw up in front of everyone; especially Peppa.

Emilie was dragged outside, down a dangerously steep hill, to the school garden. The other children laughed and ran around while Emilie stood in one spot. She didn’t know what to do so she just watched the kids play. Peppa then caught everyone's attention when she announced a game.

“Let's see who’s the loudest,” Peppa said. Another girl, a bunny, announced that she’d go first. She gave a soft high pitched squeak that was barely louder than her speaking voice. All of the other children went, and Peppa was announced the winner. Emilie was happy for her since she had a little bit of a favouritism towards Peppa.

The kids all giggled then turned to her.  
“Emilie! You try!” the bunny girl said.  
“I’m not too sure,” she said blushing.  
“Please Emilie!” the kids all yelled.  
“Okay. I’ll try.” Emilie took a deep breath in and trumpeted. The loud noise and gust of air from her trunk knocked over the children. Emilie was worried for a second until they all wowed and asked her to do it again. She once again trumpeted, and they all fell back to the ground. They group giggled uncontrollably. Emilie laughed as well and noticed that Peppa had walked over to her.

“Emilie, would you like to play my favourite game?”  
“What is your favourite game?” she asked.  
“Jumping in muddy puddles!” Peppa exclaimed while throwing her arms in the air.  
“That’s my favourite game too!” Emilie said. She was very excited that Peppa had something in common with her.

Peppa skipped over to a mud pile and started enthusiastically hopping in the mud puddle. Emilie soon joined her while they both giggled incessantly. Eventually, the entire class started hopping up and down in puddles too! Emilie, for the first time since she’s moved, felt completely happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm both glad and worried you got this far... thanks for reading! Bye!


End file.
